Jack Vessalius
Jack Vessalius (Jakku Bezariusu ジャック ベザリウス also known as Jack Bezarius) is the hero of the Tragedy of Sablier. Appearance: He wears a white skin-tight pants with a long green and gold coat and he wears a blouse. The hero of 100 years ago and the one who 'defeated' Glen Baskerville. He is revealed to have some sort of connection with Alice's memories and Gilbert's past. Jack looks uncannily like a grown-up Oz with a long braid. Oz and Gilbert meet him when they are taken to the Cheshire Cat's dimension. He is currently residing in Oz's body and can 'possess' Oz and speak through him. When in control, Jack also has full control of Alice's chain power. Personality: His personality is just like Oz; he does things at his own pace and is loud and cheerful. At some points, he could be very serious and scary (as noted by Liam that he has a powerful stare). History: Jack was the third son of the Vessalius family who was, before the Tragedy of Sabrie, a third rate noble family. Thus, with no expectations from his family, he acted quite freely: always smiling, joking and flirting with girls. Jack was also a self-proclaimed music box maker. His best friend at that time was Glen Baskerville. Jack crafted a pocket watch for him and Glen wrote the melody, titled "Lacie". The pocket watch's melody was said to be a song that Lacie always sang to herself. Later, Jack killed Glen because he started the Tragedy of Sablier (because he believed that without Lacie, there was no meaning to life) and tried to kill Jack. Although hailed as a hero for this act, Jack did not want to kill his best friend. In a later entry in Jack Vessalius's diary, he wrote:'' "I have killed my best friend. Please... Please do not call me a hero."'' He also shows true anger when Lotti suggested that he killed Glen to gain fame and glory. Jack reveals, through his speech when he first possesses Oz, that Glen is still living. Despite this, he says to the Baskervilles that if they wish to repeat the past, then he will once again turn his body into a blade that will destroy the Death Gods. Jack once again came out. This time he was using Alice's power to protect her. He told her that he was doing it, so she did not need to be afraid. He told Yura that his name was Jack Vessalius. He told Yura to be silenced. He went to grabbed a sword off the ground. He was told by Glen that the Abyss was a beautiful world bathe in light, but to him it was a tomb. He was sorry to say, but he has no choice, but to kill him. He then proceed to kill Yura. A flashback shows that Jack went looking for Glen. He found him laying under a tree sleeping with a bird on top of his head. He slowly and quietly went to his side. Glen asked him what was he doing. Jack was startled by Glen who was awake. He told him that he was hoping that he would hide him from Lotti. He then went on going ever so cheeriful for Raymond to see him like this. Glen asked if he meant Raymond Nightray. Jack said yes and also for Arthur to also see this. They would never have thought the great Baskerville head to be sleeping with a bird on his head. Glen asked him if he was making fun of him. Jack said in a way and that he was not much different from others. He told Jack that he was wrong. He said that the Baskervilles don't die that easily nor do they live the same way either. He will one day die, but not before passing his soul and their memories to the next "vessel". Jack asked what would happen and Glen told him that as personality goes, once the soul takes over the body, our consciousness no longer emerges. As for the body, it will become a chain. The body would be so full of the power from the Abyss that it would be unlike any other. He heard that Jack had met Celia's chain. He said that it was wonderful. He then to told Jack that the chain used to be the prevoius Glen. The chain will have a special trait: it will be attracted to the soul that it once had. Thus when a contract is formed then it will be attracted to the head of the family and will protect that person. Jack think it's kind of romantic in a way. Glen rose up and Jack was wondering what he was doing. Glen told him that when he's around, he talks about four times as much. Jack was saying what was he talking about. Glen then looked to the sky, saying that if his soul was to wonder for 100 years without a vessel then Humpty Dumpty is sure to find it. Abilities and Powers Chain Control: He is able to control B-Rabbit's power. Quotes *''"Be careful. You're being watched by the Will of Abyss."'' *''"Ah, it's you. Will you protect him for sure this time?" (to Gilbert) *"Humans.. are weak, aren't they?" (to Oz) *"I don't want to kill you!!" (to Glen) Gallery ''Main Article: Jack Vessalius/Gallery Trivia *Jack may be based on Lewis Carroll (AKA Charles Dodgson) as he is very fond of children and likes to do fun things with them, such as dancing and going boating. *Jack first appears to Oz behind a veiled archway, a reference to the little door behind a curtain in Carroll's novel. *Before meeting Jack, Alice was kept locked up in a tower and was never allowed out. Alice Liddell, the real Alice, sometimes had to be locked in her room so she didn't play in the Cathedral Garden, which was out of bounds. However, she was allowed to play in the little Deanery garden. *There is no proof that Lacie and Jack have had contact yet, but there is a chance they may have. *He still believes that Glen is still good and that he was still his best friend no matter what. He doesn't seem to hold ill feelings to Glen even after 100 years. Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Vessalius Family Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Content